


Overkill

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Possible Character Death, True Love, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis is a newborn vampire who has so far managed to resist his hunger. But when Prompto offers Noctis to drink from his blood, things go terribly wrong.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 17





	Overkill

Noctis had killed Prompto.

It took the prince a few minutes before his mind was even able to grasp what had happened and even longer before he noticed that Prompto was no longer moving at all. Prompto didn't even twitch anymore, his chest stopped moving up and down as his breathing had stopped. His bloodied body just lay motionless on the hotel bed.

Did Prompto scream? Noctis believed Prompto had screamed. He could still hear his voice in his inner mind. His boyfriend's voice begging him to stop. His desperate shouts which should have prevented Noctis from continuing to drink.

Yet Noctis hadn't been able to do it. As soon as he tasted the first drop of Prompto's blood on his lips, he couldn't stop. The bloodlust had completely overwhelmed him.

"Prom...?"

Noctis’ fingers trembled as he stroked Prompto's cheek, leaving a bloody trail on the much too pale cheeks. But Prompto still didn't move.

It had only been a few days since Noctis became a vampire. Excruciating, long days when he hid from the sun and locked himself in a hotel room, far from the palace where he was actually at home. Days in which Noctis had starved himself because he had not been able to accept what he had become. Days when Noctis hadn't allowed anyone around himself except Prompto. Prompto, who loved Noctis more than anything and had trusted him without a doubt. Prompto, who has now been killed by Noctis.

"Prom... please... move..."

Noctis began to shake Prompto's shoulders while his own voice cracked. Tears began to flow from the corner of Noctis’ eyes and dripped onto Prompto's throat, where they mingled with the smeared blood.

It had been Prompto's suggestion that Noctis could drink from him. With a laugh Prompto meant that he wouldn't mind a little pain. It couldn't be worse than donating blood, he'd said. Noctis had hesitated at first, but then agreed. Hunger had driven him to do something reckless.

It had started out so harmlessly. Noctis had kissed and hugged Prompto as he had done thousands of times before he put his mouth to the crook of Prompto's neck. At first he had hardly dared to really bite Prompto, but when Noctis felt the first drop of his blood on his tongue it was as if his mind had shut down.

Noctis had been unable to see or hear anything anymore, he hadn’t even noticed Prompto's pain when he had bitten so hard that he had injured the carotid artery. Neither the hands that beat against his back nor the fact that Prompto's voice was screaming desperately.

Noctis had only noticed the blood. The blood in his mouth that had made him intoxicated. The blood that had wrapped Prompto's body in a beautiful red veil and had filled Noctis with new strength and life. The blood that meant more to Noctis than anything at that moment.

It was only when his miserable hunger was satisfied that Noctis came to his senses again. But by then it was already too late. He had no longer held Prompto in his hands, but a fresh corpse. A corpse that was lying on the hotel bed in a pool of his own blood. Motionless, pale and without a heartbeat.

"Prompto…! Prom, please…! Please, wake up…!"

A loud sob escaped Noctis’ throat as he clasped his hands in Prompto's bloody shirt and rubbed his face desperately against his chest. Prompto had to wake up again. Noctis couldn't live without him, he couldn't do it without him. Most of all, he couldn't live with the fact that he was the one who killed his own boyfriend. Noctis couldn't be such a monster.

"Prom... Prom, wake up! Please, I love you! I love you so much! And if you can't wake up as a human, please come back as a vampire. Please, please don't leave me alone! _Please_!"

Noctis pleaded. He pleaded and screamed to the dead body below him while he couldn't stop crying. But Prompto's body didn’t start moving again. His body just went cold and his limbs stiff, nothing more happened.


End file.
